


【法英】【ABO】Lhude Sing Cuccu

by sunny5512373



Series: 3A惡友與他們的伴侶 [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 08:39:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny5512373/pseuds/sunny5512373
Summary: 交往三個月後，法蘭西斯與亞瑟迎來了結婚的日子。





	【法英】【ABO】Lhude Sing Cuccu

【法英】【ABO】Lhude Sing Cuccu

「不姓柯克兰就认不得妈啦？」肩膀突然被人拍了拍，亚瑟吓了一跳，这才从跟弗朗西斯的对视中把自己拔出来。意识到周遭的哄笑，他的脸腾地红了。那可恶的罪魁祸首竟然跟着一起笑，真是恶劣至极──不，他不能再看他了，这家伙今天一身白西装，别着跟眼睛一样蓝的领结，头发梳得整整齐齐，扎在后面一束，还画了淡妆，就算像根木头一样杵着都能散发魅力，更不用说笑起来瞇着眼睛看他的样子了。

他之所以没听到另一边来自母亲的问候，就是因为落座时弗朗西斯朝他眨眼，一时没招架住，恍神了。这个魅魔这样坏心眼地当众诱惑他，挑拨他和老家的关系，现在还在他身旁笑，真是恶劣至极、岂有此理，他可以现在反悔婚约吗？

是的，不幸的是，他们刚刚已经对彼此发过誓，也交换婚戒与吻了。这个男人半个小时前才刚成为他的丈夫，理论上他们下半辈子已经分不开了。

「怎么可能，我只是有点累。」等笑声稍缓他才回应，努力把话说得云淡风轻，假装脸上的红晕不存在。

「你当然累了，我都不知道你们怎么在一个月内搞定一切的。」他的母亲们异口同声地说。

他们从求婚到踏上红毯只隔了一个月，准备期间短得不象样。两人从戴上订婚戒指开始就开始忙活，不管是买房、搬家还是准备婚礼都在这个期间内完成，直到昨天才把新家安排妥当。这么短的准备期除了累死新人，对宾客也不怎么友善，虽然他们在求婚当天就已经决定婚礼日期也告知亲友，但是对许多人而言还是太仓促。有不少人没办法排开既定计划，但他们也没有为此更改时程。

事实上亚瑟的三哥就没办法到场，而亚瑟在电话里对于他的抱怨只说「这也没什么，我们可以少准备你那份食物，你就当作赞助我的蜜月吧。」全然不顾帕特里克在电话另一头的暴跳如雷。

到底在急什么？两人的官方说法是弗朗西斯之后陆陆续续有出差，再晚他们就度不成蜜月，以及亚瑟之后会也有好一阵子很忙，赶紧把人生大事处理完才不会一颗心悬着。不过，很多人还是认为这些都不是真正的理由，觉得他们这么急着想结婚只是不想让对方有机会反悔，毕竟他们两人相对于社会上所谓的理想型都有点距离。

亚瑟对此嗤之以鼻。

或许他答应求婚是因为刚睡醒的一时冲动，不符平时的性子，但这不代表他就会后悔那些不是出自理性的选择。他一向是个热衷于挑战人生的人，挑战本来就带有不确定性，蠢蛋才会要求自己百分之百谨慎小心又理性。谨慎累积得多了，就算偶尔暴冲也能冲对方向。如果他够相信自己，就不会因为结婚是出于冲动而后悔。毕竟在此之前他所有对异性的谨慎，全都是为了晕头转向的那一刻铺路。

至于弗朗西斯会不会反悔？亚瑟对自己很有自信，其他Alpha跟自己不和亚瑟可不在乎，如果哪个Alpha愿意对他求婚，那只要这个Alpha眼睛没瞎、脑子没撞坏，就不可能找得到理由反悔。

「现在就累，晚上可怎么办？」『反悔论』的支持者之一正是亚瑟讨人厌的二哥，他在桌子另一边冷嘲热讽，自然得彷佛对弟弟开黄腔是什么友善的兄弟互动。「为你的亲亲老公着想一下，新婚夜守着睡死的丈夫实在太惨了。」

「其实我不累就行了，里外服侍小少爷是我的荣幸。」弗朗西斯加入对话，试着阻止战火扩大，结果换来对方在桌底下重重一踩。

「反正我们的事不用你管，斯科特。」虽然很想把斯科特轰出去，不过亚瑟也知道现在最面面俱到的做法是中断这个话题。于是他站起身对同桌的其他人举杯，没给对方回嘴的机会。「谢谢大家今天到场见证。」

「敬真爱。」弗朗西斯跟着举杯补上，大家的杯子里盈满了金色的香槟，光线透下来闪闪发光，像弗朗西斯的发丝。

真爱。

两人被起哄得不得不喝交杯酒，不过就勾个手臂，也没什么好拒绝的。就是距离又拉近了，亚瑟将这个词连同酒液饮入喉中的同时还得克制自己不要盯着弗朗西斯滚动的喉结瞧。那双蓝眼直勾勾地看着他，他们在四目交接时一饮而尽，胸口在这一瞬间就暖了，不知道是因为酒精还是因为悸动。

「好啦，吃东西吧。」随着两人重新坐下，闹剧可以说是结束，也能说是重新开始，反正亚瑟已经帮自己做好心理建设，警醒自己再怎么样都不能拿食物攻击斯科特了──除了浪费之外，他可没忘记会场里还有弗朗西斯的家人与两人的友人、同事，斯科特这烂人绝对不值得他破坏自己的形象。

──────────

婚礼从简，聚餐也很简单，他们在暮色泛着金光时就回到新居。不过他们在应对祝贺的同时没有亏待自己的口腹，照他们的饱足程度，晚餐应该可以跳过。

亚瑟才刚关上前门就被拦腰抱起来，弗朗西斯捧着他从玄关冲进客厅，还作势要把他向上抛，根本乐疯了。

「我记得我两个小时前才说过不让你抱的。」话是这样说，他也没有挣扎，就任对方抱着他在客厅中央转圈。

「你那时候说的是『我不要在这里被抱起来』。所以回家就可以了。」

亚瑟笑着默认，他从上而下捧着弗朗西斯的笑脸，看着那双蓝得不象样的眸子里面只映着自己，难得主动地吻下去。「就赏你这一次。」

这个吻与他们在交换戒指后进行的吻天差地别，他们在众人面前的吻像是盖章一样庄重而不越雷池、紧密贴合但不煽情踰矩，这时的吻却像雨水渗入土壤那样迅速交融、难分难舍，直到他们摔在沙发上才总算分开。

「看看你做了什么，你明天要负责拖地。」亚瑟从弗朗西斯的臂弯中起身，这才有机会脱下刚才来不及换下的皮鞋，一边指着磁砖上隐约的鞋印。

「明天我们就在蜜月的路上啦。」弗朗西斯踢掉自己的鞋，埋在他的颈窝里蹭，一边低低地笑。

「反正你要拖地，不管是明天还是蜜月后。」

结果他们终究还是没机会把脱下的鞋拿去鞋柜放好，在起身前亚瑟又被拉进下一个吻中，沙发上的躯体贴得很近，腿贴着腿、肚子贴着肚子，弗朗西斯一只手放在他的后脑勺，另一只则不安份地解着他的西装外套。

「新婚夜在沙发上做？」这次吻是被亚瑟的笑意打断，他边喘边笑边问，看来真的被这主意逗乐了。

「我是打算在床上，只是忍不住在这里偷吃点前菜。」弗朗西斯在他耳边低语，一边轻啃发红的耳垂。「你今天特别迷人。」

这不是谎话，今天像石像一样待着就能散发魅力的人不只弗朗西斯。亚瑟和他一样是一袭白衣，合身的西装不管是扣得整整齐齐还是解一半都很吸引人，镶金边的暗红领结已经被解开放到一旁的茶几上，平时不听话的短发被发胶梳得平整，但一天下来还是有些发丝顽强地起而反抗，就像它们的主人那样，严谨却不古板，而像湖水倒映森林的眸子亮着雀跃与欢欣的光彩，给整个人都添了一层英气，又俊又美。老实说，弗朗西斯有几个瞬间都怕哪个来宾一见钟情要在他们发誓时提异议了。

「就会灌迷汤。」但亚瑟显然对自己的魅力毫不自知，他咕哝着想下沙发，然后在起身的瞬间又摔了回去──这才发现两人的西装外套扣子互扣了，两人的上半身被锁在十公分的距离内，想必是刚刚那只手的杰作。「还有玩这种把戏。」

「你就喜欢这种把戏。」弗朗西斯感受对方放弃挣扎趴回来的重量，为此时此刻的两人世界心满意足──不会有人从亚瑟身边抢走他，也不会有人抢走亚瑟，就只有他们两个，如他们发下的誓言──唯有死亡能将两人分开。

「赶紧解了吧，我们这样可上不了楼。」

亚瑟没有与他共感这种满足，但也情有可原。两人紧紧挨着，不可能没注意到彼此双腿间的变化，始作俑者就是他身下那位散着信息素的Alpha。

弗朗西斯没有抱怨丈夫的不解情调，或者说，如果再不做什么，不解情调的反而是他了，于是他对着白皙的颈侧吹气。「那你解吧，小心点，这两套可不便宜。」

「我们到底为什么要花这些钱去订制白西装？」那两片薄唇啐了一声，抱怨起来，不过手上摸索的动作还是小心翼翼。「以后又用不到，不能穿去上班、穿去别人的婚礼又高调过新人，我们应该也没机会被邀请去什么上流宴会，一辈子就穿这一次。」

「你可以穿着这套出席重要的新书发表会？」弗朗西斯的双手没有要来帮忙的打算，反而往下摸着添乱。

「我还是待在幕后就好，不然──唔、」对方不安分的五指顺着腰的弧度探进裤缝，在内裤的边缘试探。不过亚瑟不是初尝禁果的小鬼头，这顶多只有撩起期待的作用，让他中断言语的另有他物──信息素浓得像是真的有香槟从下而上涨起来。

弗朗西斯从来没有用这么多信息素撩拨他过，而现在的状况就像是某种隔在两人间的水闸拉开了，原先挡在另一头的酒香不再被拘束，大大方方地朝他的方向淹过来。他现在才注意到婚宴上选用的香槟和弗朗西斯几乎是同一个味道，这让他们现在的行为不只在意义上、更是在感官上延续了几个小时前的仪式。

这是结合，也是推开一扇通往未知生活的大门。亚瑟对这些过去不曾想象的未来跃跃欲试，不管是此时和平常不太一样的弗朗西斯，还是更长远的婚姻生活。不过，他绝对不会承认的。

「你的信息素怎么回事？终于要承认自己技术很差了？」

这男人之前确实说过「只有技术不好的人才会用信息素作弊」，现在却明目张胆地这么做，也不能怪亚瑟拿他自己说过的话来挑衅──虽然后果还是亚瑟得自负。

「我技术很差吗？」弗朗西斯隔着内裤抹了一把对方的裆部，被攻击的人不得不倒抽一大口气才勉强把叫声锁在喉里。「说话当心，亲爱的。否则我只能找你练习和特训了。」

「不然作什么弊呢？」他的指尖已经开始被情欲渗透得颤抖，但还是顽强地与最后一颗扣子奋斗。

「我只是情难自抑。」大海似的双眼眨了眨，没伸进裤子里的手解开对方的皮带。「我太想吻你、吻过你每一吋肌肤，里里外外、从躯壳到灵魂。信息素作为我的信使太诚实，实在收不住。」

「你其实不用说得这么文艺，就是精虫上脑了。」搞定最后一颗扣子的同时，亚瑟感觉到自己的西装裤已经往下褪到膝盖，不出几秒这些布料就会完全脱离他的腿。「看看你的手在做什么，你真的只想吃一点前菜？」

「我在拯救这件裤子呢。」弗朗西斯无辜地笑笑。「内裤都快挡不住洪水啦，还是说，你希望裤子沾上吗？」

「说真的，我们应该立刻到床上去。」他回话时忍不住翻了个白眼。「你明明知道信息素会导致什么生理反应，浑蛋。就算你没有忘记在把我吃干抹净前暂停，等那时候我的腿也软了，根本上不了楼。」

「你要上楼也用不着腿啊。」

亚瑟第三次尝试从沙发踩上地板时又一次被人一把抱起来，弗朗西斯顺手把那件西装裤留在沙发上就咚咚咚地上楼了。

落在床上时他还有些晕头转向，他看着对方站在一旁解自己的衣服，一边怀疑自己的丈夫是不是在他不知情的时候用了什么兴奋剂，一边惋惜那身好看的正装就这么被剥掉了。

不用多久，他身上的衣服也一件件落下，不过弗朗西斯不晓得对吊带袜有什么特别的情怀，放着已经硬起来的某部位不管，就顾着摸他的腿脚。指尖滑过脚踝，拂过脚背，然后在脚底轻轻画了个F。

「喂，很痒。」亚瑟不敢蹬得太大力，不然万一一个不小心让对方断了牙齿或鼻梁，蜜月就得在医院度过了。

「我在施法呢。」弗朗西斯抓住乱蹬的脚踝，在袜子和束带中间的肌肤舔舐吮吻。「这样你以后每走一步都会想到我啦。」

「妈的…别说这些废话，要做就快点。」喘息和战栗让吐出来的话失去了威慑。在被这么挑逗之前，他根本不知道自己有这个敏感带，但现在因为信息素的缘故他却可能只因为这些刺激就被弄射，简直是奇耻大辱。

他的丈夫从善如流地放过他的小腿，栖身上来照顾他的乳首──就是不碰他的前端和后穴，这死没良心的。

「这里以后会为了我们的孩子泌乳，这真神奇，不是吗？」那条舌头很忙，除了说些让人厌烦的话之外当然还有别的工作，亚瑟正想着它应该跟它的主人申请加班费时，弗朗西斯用一个吸吮让他瞬间忘记自己上一秒在想什么。「孩子会这样吸…」

「闭嘴。」亚瑟呜咽着──见鬼的信息素──打断他，自己伸手往下抚慰自己。「你到底知不知道上床的时候最重要的是哪个部位。」

「我这不是很努力在证明我不是精虫上脑而是真的想吻你全身上下吗？」这家伙再次露出无辜的神色，亚瑟却在里面看出了得逞的意味。「而且你明明光这样就爽哭了。」

「弗朗西斯你哈啊──！」他连抗议都没能说完，另一边的吸吮成功就成功得到他今天第一声尖叫，同时他的前端也在自己手里达到了高潮。

「去你的，精虫上脑的是我行了吧你这混账。」亚瑟总算在高潮后得到了缓冲，在他的性器重新硬起来前他不会像刚刚那么敏感，足以让他把话说下去。

「瞧瞧我把你惯成什么样了。」弗朗西斯总算慢条斯理地往下吻。「明明你玩得很舒服，还骂我。」

「那你呢？」他甚至有余裕抬腿去蹭对方硬得像石头的性器，总算取得了一部份的主导权。「这样玩就开心了？小弗朗可不是这么说的。」

「谢谢你对他的关心。」弗朗西斯顺着肚子的中线往下吻，最后吻在被白浊黏液溅得一蹋胡涂的根部，在亚瑟哼声的同时也伸手往后面探。

很快，随着柱身再次往上抬头，亚瑟再次失去了说完整句话的能力，事实上他的大脑也快被快感的空白填满了，一开始对弗朗西斯脱掉那身白西装的惋惜早就被被扔到九霄云外。他也管不着这到底是不是信息素作怪的缘故了，反正他现在好得不得了，而且弗朗西斯早点进来的话还会更好。

「我一直很想试试…」他听到对方自言自语地喃喃，接着，体内的手指退了出来，下一句话是对他说的。「你还没叫过我老公，叫了我就进去。」

混杂着呜咽和哼声的嗓音也跟着停下来，亚瑟满是水雾的眸子眨了眨，往下看了一眼对方促狭又期待的神情，对此有点困惑。这有什么特别的？他们现在的关系确实是丈夫啊，仪式后不这么唤只不过是没想到而已，而且天天这么叫感觉挺恶心的。「老公。」

弗朗西斯没有得到预期中的羞赧和不情愿，但说过的话也不能反悔，也就当作刚才的事没发生过，架着亚瑟的大腿把自己送进去。

到底的瞬间两人都长叹一声。虽然他们两个前一天没忍住在新房滚上床的时候就已经没戴套了，但这样毫无阻碍的交合对两人来说都还算是很新奇的体验。距离是负的，再也没有什么挡在两人之间。

「你刚刚、嗯、在期待什么？」亚瑟在一阵阵刺激中断断续续地提问，他的丈夫不得不凑过去，试图用一个深吻来让他忘记刚刚的事，可惜除了让他更喘之外成效不彰。

「你、哈啊、你期待、期待我因为喊、哈啊、喊你老公而害、害羞？」

求知欲旺盛的结果是弗朗西斯恼羞成怒地加快速度。「别分心，小少爷。」

亚瑟之后的话因为太过破碎而不成词句，但从眼神看起来他还不打算把这件事放下，直到他第二次叫着射出来后都还想对此发表意见。

弗朗西斯只好暂停下来老实承认，祈祷自己不要因为不切实际的性幻想而被嘲笑得太过分。「对，我是那么期待的。」

「我为什么会耻于你跟我的配偶关系？」没想到身下的人很认真地追问。「你会羞于承认我是你的丈夫吗？」

「不会的。」他对这样的回应有些愣，在反应过来前已经再次俯下身去吻对方了。「我很荣幸你愿意和我度过余生。」

「我可是还有机会退货的。」亚瑟哼哼，戳了几下丈夫的胸膛。「看你的表现来评估啦。」

弗朗西斯笑着晃了一下腰，身下得意的哼哼立刻变成黏腻的哼哼，刚高潮过的内壁敏感多了，他们刚刚停了好一会，快感可不是从高潮前的一百变两百，而是从零直接往上跳到两百，从收缩的内部和用力抓紧的五指就知道这有多受用。他轻笑几声，继续晃着。「满意吗？」

「还行──呜嗯。」

晃动很快又加大成抽插，不用多久他就在最深处到达顶点，包覆住柱身的肌肉彷佛想把他的精液挤出来那样紧缩，他也就从善如流地在触电的快感中让那些遗传因子落在爱人体内。

「标记我。」亚瑟在他抽出来后转身侧躺，后颈对着他，他的气还没喘匀。「我是说，暂时标记。」

「会有一点痛。」他凑过去，亚瑟这几天才刚开始减量服用抑制剂，味道还很淡，就算是刚做完也只有一杯凉茶放在床头那么淡的味道。沿着腺体吻过一圈后他才张口去咬，对方的肌肉紧绷了一点，多喘了几口气，但没有别的不良反应。

其实他也不确定暂时标记应该要咬多久，不过当亚瑟的肌肉重新放松下来时，他觉得应该就可以松口了。「试试标记后做起来怎么样？」

先是绿眸望了他一眼，然后是整个身子都转过来。「要再做一次的话我没意见，不过记得明天早上十点要登机。」

「我会记得定闹钟的。」弗朗西斯说着又往前叼住薄薄的唇瓣，他不记得这是今天第几次接吻了，不过这也不重要。

他扣着亚瑟的手再次进入，抵在手指上的婚戒不像骨头覆着一层皮肉缓冲，直接压在指间有点刺痛，不过这只是短暂的困扰，不出一分钟他们的感官就在情潮中忽略这点不值一提的触觉了。

──────────

亚瑟决定再也不要让弗朗西斯在床上『试试』了。

标记后萌生的安定感他很受用，缠绵起来也比本来舒服一些，然后弗朗西斯问他想不想试试进去生殖腔的感觉。

「现在又不是发情期，你进去我也怀不了啊。」他本来这么说，当然，中间夹杂了各种没有意义的音节。

「就试试看是什么感觉。」这个人气喘吁吁地说，看起来很热切。「你不好奇吗？我还蛮好奇的。」

他本来没想过，被这么一说确实也被挑起好奇心。「好吧，就试试。」

然后他打开了禁忌的大门──呃，生殖腔的开口。弗朗西斯确实没有恶意，他也没有在过程中感觉到什么不舒服。其实，问题在于 **舒服过头** 了。他在弗朗西斯塞进去时就射了今晚第三次，然后仅仅是单纯的来回抽插就让他接着硬了第四次，等他跟弗朗西斯同时迎接最后的高潮时几乎什么都挤不出来了。而且完事后也比平常累多了，不要说腿软，他整个人瘫在床上连翻身都不想翻。要不是弗朗西斯把他搬进浴室里，他大概就直接昏睡过去了。

现在这个罪魁祸首正心情很好地帮他洗头，而且竟然还有脸偶尔用泡泡玩他的胸。

「我记得我试用的时候你是个懂得分寸的绅士，而不是只摇着尾巴狂扑上来的黄金猎犬。」亚瑟有气无力地拍开弗朗西斯的手，现在这样他就已经在担心明天自己能不能走上飞机，绝对不想再硬第五次了。「商品宣传与实际内容不符，我想退货……」

「就在今天，你的绅士被魔法变成大型犬了。」这个男人凑过来。「魔法会在朝阳升起时解除，不过真爱之吻可以提前解咒。」

亚瑟很想批评这家伙的厚颜无耻，或是取笑他编故事的品味，但这些都太花力气了，于是他只是懒懒地靠过去用嘴唇碰了一下对方的。

「我没想到你会这么累，以后不会这样了。」弗朗西斯轻声说，好像那种持续整夜的亢奋真的被吻解除了。「我只是希望这一晚能特别点，但我做过头了。」

「反正增加的也是你的困扰。」浴缸里的人眼皮一张一阖。「这下你得帮我洗澡、穿睡衣、吹头发，明天还得把我挖起来…」

「晚安。」亚瑟说到一半就沉沉睡去，弗朗西斯帮他把姿势调整得舒服一点，在阖上的眼皮上盖一条温热的湿毛巾，然后才小心地把短发上的泡沫冲掉。「新婚快乐。」

 

Fin.

 

注：

1\. 我知道交杯酒是东方习俗，不过因为这个系列我架空了（最早几篇还会分英国法国是因为那时候世界观还没完全建立），交杯酒出现在西式婚礼就整体感觉而言也不会很突兀，所以我就这样放了。

2\. Lhude sing cuccu出自一首在中古英国流传很广的抒情诗〈春天已经来到〉，意为「布谷鸟咕咕唱」，藉由布谷鸟春天求偶的鸣叫来比喻对爱情的喜悦与迫切。因为Accidents的时间点以前的文会收成一本本子，本名《鹊巢》是出自诗经，大意是用喜鹊筑好了巢而布谷鸟入住比喻勤勉的人能娶到贤明的人（虽然这只是其中一种解读，详情到时候在本子里解释），所以结婚这篇就用Lhude sing cuccu来呼应本子名所指的结婚。


End file.
